Godzilla The Conqueror: Godzilla vs Spinezara
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Set after a year since Godzilla vs Destroyah, a new monster has risen and has begun a reign of terror similar to Godzilla. Both Miki Saegusa with the United Kaiju Force and Godzilla hunt down a creature whose whose thirst for rampage and carnage cannot be quenched. Can Godzilla stop the beast known as Spinezara? First story in Godzilla The Conqueror series. AU


**A/N: Welcome to a new Jase Raven 13 story. It seems most of the people that read my stories love my Godzilla stories like End of a King and The Godzilla Legacy Series, so I decided to unveil the next Godzilla series early. This is a 9 part series called Godzilla The Conqueror. Check out my other stories like Multiverse Fighting Championship, The Hounds &amp; The Buzzards, and Batman: Arkham Armageddon. Enjoy peeps.**

** Godzilla The Conqueror: Godzilla vs. Spinezara**

**Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity**

**Monster Island**

There was a huge storm hitting Monster Island, home of most of the worlds Kaiju. Monsters like Rodan, Gorosaurus, and most importantly the King of the Monsters Godzilla. It has been a year since Junior had risen to that title. A year since his father died. He too remembered that he himself had died by the hands of the evil Destroyah, but was revived by the radiation of his father. Since then he had his own issues with other Kaiju like Mothra, Baragon, King Ghidorah, Orga, and Megaguirus. However, the new king had nightmares of his own. One stood out real bad: his abduction by the hands of Spacegodzilla. What he didn't know was his nightmare would return one day, but in a different form.

On the far side of the island, where Godzilla no longer goes is a crystal like prison made by Spacegodzilla 2 years ago. The raging storm was now over that area when all of a sudden a streak of lighting collided with one of the crystals which in turn caused a chain reaction that would soon shake the world. The ground near the crystal prison shook like an earthquake and then a huge fissure was formed. Steam would come out of the fissure with a red glow to it. The nearby animals ran or flew away as fast as they could. It was as if they knew something big was coming. The ground then shook violently for another few minutes when something large burst from the ground. The creature was large, but even with the flashes of lightning it was still hard to get a good look at the creature. One thing for sure was that it had a large crystal sail and its eyes glowed venomously red. It then let out a loud roar and thundered its way to the ocean. What the creature didn't know was that its roar had attracted the attention of Godzilla.

**Pacific Ocean, near the Philippians**

The storm had made the ocean a living nightmare for the crew of the SS Vortex. Their cargo was heading out to Japan. Oh how the crew hated these conditions. The vast majority were watching a football game as it was the Superbowl. It was a tie game with the San Diego Chargers and the New Orleans Saints and the crew had bets on the teams. As they were cheering on they all heard this loud roar. That made them all quiet real fast.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Francis all spooked.

"It's a monster!" yelled Big Vinnie running to them. He was soaked from the rain outside as he ran towards Francis.

"Which one?" asked Francis.

"FUCK I KNOW!"

"Gotta be Anguirus guys." Said Eddie.

"No way man. Has to be Titanosaurus." Said the cook.

"Guys it must be Godzilla." Said Francis as the roar came from above. Then something hit the SS Vortex hard, shaking the whole vessel. The whole crew then went outside just to see what was going on.

"It is not Godzilla." Said Soshi with a trembling voice.

Whatever was attacking the SSVortex it was massive. One thing did stand out was its giant crystal sail on its back. The creature then gave one loud roar and plunged its long, powerful claws into the SSVortex. The ship was sinking fast and the creature seemed unsatisfied with its attack so it bit into the side of the ship as if searching for food. The captain knew what he must do. It was too late now to safely escape the creature in the lifeboat so he called the coast guard.

"Mayday mayday! This is Captain Joshua Cramer of the SSVortex. We are currently under attack by an indigent odors creature. It's tearing my ship apart. Contact the United Kaiju Force immediately! Tell my wife that I loved her and that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and our young son. Tell Ben that, that he was the best part of me. I love you both." Said Captain Cramer as the creature launched its body onto the ship crushing it and taking the lives of the SS Vortex. The creature then roared once more and dove back into the ocean. Much farther away in Tokyo, Japan it seemed that the roar of the creature and the crewmen of the SS Vortex had woken and scared the psychic Miki Saegusa. What creature could've done this she thought as she got up to meet with the other members of the United Kaiju Force.

**A/N: And so it begins. What creature indeed rose from the remains of Spacegodzilla's crystal prison? Will either Godzilla or Miki and the United Kaiju Force? Let's see next time on Godzilla The Conqueror: Godzilla vs Spinezara! Chapter 2: Searching For The Culprit. Also check out stories from TheNew959, DtheDeity, Musashi The Master, Helene Oskanian, and tudorgirl941. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
